Love and War
by MsFairytales
Summary: JONAS STORY: Macy Misa and Nick Lucas were head to head and at each others' throat for that one position. What will happen when the one thing they have in common can rip their worlds apart? Or will it let them fall in love with each other?
1. Enlighten me with Elections

[AN: I DO NOT OWN JONAS! Or any of the characters. However the story is 100% me.]

**Chapter 1: Enlighten me with Elections**

"Macy I'm off you okay alone?" Someone said to her as they were about to leave the room.

"Yeah I'm fine thank you." Macy says as she writes away her last report.

Macy sat there for another hour, looks at her watch…_5 pm_ and then starts packing her things. As she looks around the empty hallow student council room she feels nostalgic. The ghosts of her past memories with Alex Newton as the president came alive all around her. She could see the hectic mornings, the coffee runs, the organizing, the pranks, the laughs and especially the first celebration party when they became the student council. But now Alex Newton was off to higher education at Brown University. She lets out a heavy sigh, turns off the lights and leaves. Suddenly when she turns around she hits a solid, tall figure causing all her papers and folders to drop.

"Oh I'm sorry." A deep voice said.

"It's fine." She says

"Macy?"

"Nick? What are you doing here?" She asks confused.

"I was doing a math re-take test, you?" He bends down helping Macy with the fallen folders.

"Vice President had to help." She states. "Now that Alex is gone the council has been hectic with work trying to find a new President."

"Hmm, maybe I'll run." He says but she chuckles a little and he gives her a confused look. "Something you find amusing there _vice president?_" He emphasizes on the vice president as a way to demote her.

"Sorry it's just. Why would you do it? It's so much work and dedications. I think you've got enough of that with the band and what not. Maybe you should sit this one out _super star_." She says mockingly.

"Think I can't handle it?" He challenges her and this really boils her blood because challenges were her turf and only idiots would bring one up against her.

"I _know_ you can't handle it Lucas." She gives him a knowing smug look.

"Prepare to be proven wrong Misa." He stands up in unison with her extending his hand to seal the deal.

"Please you don't know who you are going up against do you?" She asks with a smirk slapping his hand to the side.

"I don't need to know. Whoever the sad loser is is going to understand the meaning of failure early." He smirks back at her.

"Well then why don't you put my name into that context?"

"Wait _you_ are going against _me?_" He asks with shock as if it was the most incredulous thing in the world.

"Yes. Scared?" Macy taunted him closing in the distance.

"No. Second thoughts?" Nick says getting closer to her. By this moment they were so close to each other they could feel their body heat emit from each other's body.

"Do **not** underestimate a Misa Nick." She whispers into his ear then swiftly turns around causing her hair to hit Nick's face on purpose.

As she walks away he felt something in his hand. He looked down to see a folded piece of paper. He unfolds it and saw it was a signup sheet to become Student Council President that had her name written with bold thick black ink all across the sheet. He scrunches it up. _Game on Misa._

**_AN: I felt the need to write this. For some reason I got this idea and just had to make a story out of it. Please tell me what you think by reviewing :] U won't regret reviewing. _**

**_Hope you enjoyed it! -Love, me _**


	2. Call the Trumpets it's War

**Chapter 2: Call the Trumpets it's War.**

Macy walks around school greeting everyone with a pleasantly welcoming smile. She came across her locker and realized a poster with Nick's face plastered on it saying "Vote for Nick. It's your best Pick." She chuckles at herself at the cheesiness of his pick up line. She rips it off her locker and throws it into the trash can that was a few feet behind her. _Swish._

"A little harsh now are we in the mornings?" She knew that voice. She clenches her books and takes a deep breath.

"Morning Nick." She says cheerfully and smiles brightly

"Morning Macy." He nods at her.

She opens her locker and a rush of pins and flags fall out of her locker and the posters of Nick were plastered all over her locker. She looks at it flabbergasted and Nick smirks at her expression. She steals a glance at the corner of her eyes and saw his smug face. She kicks the pins towards his feet and takes out her books and puts on her jacket. Closes her locker acting like nothing just happened and turns to him.

"Have a nice day Nick." She smiles and walks away.

"I think you're forgetting Macy." Nick says.

Macy turns around and looks at him confused. He points at the back of her jacket and she follows his finger. There on her back says "Team Nick". She didn't dare show him how annoyed she was. Instead she dropped her bag on the floor next to her feet and took of her jacket. She looks at with a mischievous smile and throws it at him. She clears her throat…

"OH MY GOD! NICK LUCAS HAS THE LIMITED EDITION **EXPENSIVE **GENUINE JONAS JERSEY!" She screams out acting like a crazed fan girl.

Just on cue as she finished her little shout a horde of fan girls and non-fan girls were all over him. She knew if she added and emphasized on expensive it will get anyone's attention. I mean who wouldn't like to get a little extra cash. She laughs victoriously and walks away.

"Bye Nick!" She shouts over the screaming waving at him.

-[x]-[x]-[x]-|

"This is scaring me." Kevin says as he sat on his lunch table.

"What is?" Stella and Joe ask him confused. Kevin points towards two furious people.

"Is that?" Stella says.

"Nick and Macy?" Joe asks and Kevin just nods.

The two competitors were rushing down the hallways glaring at each other. They were radiating hate through their death glares. People around them scattered away scared that one of those glares would accidently somehow land on them and that they would magically die from it. From where Stella, Joe and Kevin were sitting it looked like Macy was giving a pin to a girl. She plastered on a sweet, innocent smile but was quickly changed as she coldly glares at Nick. By that time sweet and innocent died and became the wicked witch of HMA. Nick shrugs her off and takes the pin off the girls hand and smiles at her then places his pin in hers hands. He winks at her before walking away with a smug face. Stella, Joe and Kevin could see fire starting to build up around Macy due to her anger.

"This is going to be dangerous." Stella stated and the boys just nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Nick says sitting himself down.

"Nothing much." They said in unison and Nick looks at them confused.

"How's the campaign going on?" Stella asks breaking through the awkward silence.

"Great." Nick says with a wide smug smiled and leans back on his chair.

Then suddenly a football came plummeting into their tables and as it lands into their disgusting cafeteria food spiraling around everywhere landing onto the tables occupants. Stella's loud high pitched shriek gained everyone's attention. Nick picked up the ball and asked who threw it. All he heard was snickering going around him. He looks down on the ball and it read out "Misa for the win!" He glowers to his right and sees Macy laughing high fiving the football team. She looks at him and shrugs before giving him a playful smile.

"Now a perfect spiral like that done by none other than your Van Dyke Tosh is what will make us go to CHAMPIONSHIP!" Macy screams out getting everyone to cheer on.

"Vote for Macy!" Van Dyke shouts putting his arms around Macy. "Vote for Nick if you like uptight, serious and boring leaders!" He points to Nick.

Nick watched the football team carry Macy away from the cafeteria. His grip on the football hardened and he slammed in on the floor releasing an angry filled grunt before taking his leave from the table.

"Wow." Joe gasps out.

"I know." Stella says.

"Call the trumpets. War just begun." Kevin states wiping off his mashed potatoes off his face while Stella and Joe nodded in agreement.

**AN: Very short chapter but next one will be long...i think. Let's just hope x**


	3. Raise the Flags?

**Chapter 3: Raise the flags? **

Nick has managed to make all the girls fall for him by singing a very cheesy romantic song. He could see the angered annoyed face glaring at him. He gave her smirk and saluted at her to which she just smiled and mouthed inaudible words then laughed before walking away. He went over to one of the girls in Macy's team and accumulated a plan to embarrass Macy.

Mean while in the locker rooms after volley ball practice Macy put on her clothes and realized that it was all cut up. She looks down shocked not realizing the sudden breeze _everywhere_ on her bare exposed body. She slams her locker door shut and grunts out loudly. She stares intently at her outfit then a sinister smile plays her lips. She pulls out of her phone and calls for a favor.

Nick chuckled by himself as he waited for the arrival of a distraught Macy Misa rushing out of the locker room panicking over the fact that her clothes were ripped. He waited for his victorious glory. However instead heard a very loud group of dreamy sighs. He turns around behind him and sees a group of girls in dream state staring at someone. He looks at their directions and saw two well toned muscular boys walking down the hallways with messy hair and bad boy styled clothing. But what shocked him the most was the person behind them. He mouth dropped and his eyes widened at the sight.

There before his eyes little innocent oh so sweet naïve Macy Misa became a sinfully playful incredibly sexy girl in a matter of seconds. She was wearing the new designed Horace Mantis Academy cheerleading outfit. The short pleated royal red and bold blue skirt showed more than enough leg to satisfy any boy's needs. The tight slightly cropped top exposed the tan toned stomach of athlete Macy Misa. The whole outfit was teasing him making him suddenly feel hot. He adjusted his tie loosening it so he could breathe more properly._ Stupid damn hormones._ He looked Macy from down to up to meet up with a smug look. The intercom suddenly played "Starstrukk" and as if in cue the whole cheerleading team showed up.

And on beat the team jumped onto tables and spread themselves across the cafeteria before breaking into a dance routine. But it wasn't like any other routines. It was more street, more rebellious…more provocative. Nick watched as Macy's body moved around teasingly to the beat. He gulped down his throat as he could feel it going dry. He looks away for a short while but could hear all the wolf whistles and dreamy sighs from the girls as the football team came up to join the cheerleaders little dance. At the end Macy was on a table in the center of the cafeteria.

"VOTE MACY!" She shouts and the whole cafeteria breaks into a roaring cheer. She puts her hands on her hips and gives Nick a playful look then winks at him.

"Wow. Since when did Macy become so _hot_ and _sexy_?" Joe says breaking Nick's trance.

"That's not a nice way to talk about a girl Joe." Stella says smacking Joe on the head.

"But it's true!" Joe defends himself.

"Well thank God I made those outfits then right?"

"_You made the outfits?_" Nick asks sternly.

"Yeah?" Stella replies hesitantly

"That means _all _of _this_ is your fault!" He says loudly walking off.

"What does he mean?" Stella asks.

"Boy hormones going on over drive thanks to your outfits not leaving any imaginations on Macy." Joe stated.

"Oh…ew." Stella says slapping Joe's arm.

"What? It is true!"

There was a huge line forming in front of the atrium as Macy noticed when she trying to get to her locker the next day. She squeezes through everybody and tries to escape but fails and gets pushed out. She huffs and tries again…and again… and again. All times failed. She got up and stomped her foot. _That's it._ She uses all her power to push everyone out of the way and before they could protest they say the fire in her eyes and let her be scared to what she could do to them. She shoves through the line and meets up with a booth…_a kissing booth?_ She looks around it and sees the sign "Vote Nick" and then sees Joe and Nick being the occupants of this so called kissing booth. Of course Joe would agree to such a incredibly ludicrous idea. But Nick?

"A kissing booth Nick?" She stated in disbelief.

"Yes Macy a kissing booth." He says as he laid a kiss on the next girl.

"Really? You set this up?" He just nodded.

"Kinda cheap." She says receiving a glare from him.

"Okay ladies end of the kissing booth!" He shouts and everyone groans in disappointment then scatters away. "What do you mean cheap Misa?"

"Well Lucas, you set up a booth where you get to kiss different girls all the time and won't get in trouble for it. You also used your perky pop star status to get the kisses because you know any girl would want to kiss a JONAS because that is how confident and cocky you are with yourself. You've hit an all time Joe." She says grinning at him.

"You're one to talk with your so called _dance_ going on yesterday." Nick said looked down at her

"What couldn't get your minds out of the gutter there Lucas?" Macy says playfully as she tugs his tie.

"I should go." Joe says nervously before speeding off.

"Please. Like you could affect me." He says confidently. _Breathe._

"Since you like kissing booths…" She closes into him. _Breathe Nick._ Her lips just barely traces over his. He could feel her breathe on his lips and he could feel his heart beating at an incredible speed. She stops for a while before her lips start playing a baleful smile.

"You can't tease like I can Nick." She whispers into his ears and then blows into it. He could feel the shivers running down his spine but he kept his stance. She pulls away then pats his chest.

"Good luck Nick."

Nick let out a heavy sigh and slouches back his body while rubbing his neck watching her strut away from him. _Fuck this. _

"Wow. Since when was Macy so….teasing?" Joe asks.

"There's a lot you guys don't know about Macy." Stella stated. But Joe has yet to figure out if Stella's tone was one of amusement or one of sadness. He shakes off the thoughts and focused on his troubled younger brother now.

"Nick is screwed isn't he?" Joe asks.

"You have no idea." Stella says in a matter of fact tone.

**AN: Dangerously competitive if you ask me :] Hehe. REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Role Call

**Chapter 4: Role Call **

"She is driving me freaking crazy!" Nick ranted as he paced in front of his brothers and Stella. They didn't bother asking who 'she' was as they knew exactly that he meant Macy.

"Everything I do she seems to always up one!" He gestures wildly.

"Well what do you expect? Macy's got an in with the jocks and she is head cheerleader you do the math there Nick." Stella says filing her nails not even look up because she is apparently stating an obvious fact.

"Ugh! She can't be superwoman! What is her damn kryptonite?" Nick asks furiously.

"Beats the hell out of me I barely know her." Joe raises his hands in defeat.

"Kevin?" Nick asks.

"She's claustrophobic?" Kevin suggested.

"Yeah because Nick can totally shove her into a closet and scare her away from the elections. Don't you think she'd have something up her sleeves?" Stella stated.

"Come on! She is a girl. Aren't girls vulnerable to something?"

"That is very stereotypical Nick! So when you get your head straight please do call me. I'll be at the mall with Macy." Stella picked up her bag and left.

"Macy cannot be perfect! There _has_ to be some kind of kink that will get her off game." Nick says. The three brothers were thinking intensively.

"What about love?" Frankie suggested. They looked at him confused. "Well mom says love is blind and a girl in love sees the world through rose-tinted spectacles. Maybe that'll throw her off game?" Nick smiled widely and ran up to his brother hugging him to death.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are the best Frankie!" Nick cheered.

"Okay! Let go of me already!" Frankie pushed away and fixed his hair.

"But Macy isn't going to fall in love with Nick." Kevin stated the obvious. "They kinda hate each other."

"Well there is a thin line between love and hate." Frankie says.

"NO!" Nick shouted setting it out straight that _no way in hell_ is he and Macy ever going to be together. "I've got a plan." Nick said smirking at his brothers.

"Count me out! No way. I know this is going to end badly." Kevin says throwing his hands in the air then walking off.

"Joe?" Nick asks.

"I'm bored why not."

Macy was taking out her books from her locker the next morning. When she closed her locker she saw the swim team's surfer boy captain, Evan Summers, leaning next to her locker. She looked at him confused as to why he was there leaning beside her locker looking at her with a charming smile.

"You lost Evan?" Macy asked confusingly.

"No." He says simply.

"Then what are you doing here? We only talk when we need to make a deal."

"I'm here to ask for a date." Evan says flashing a smile.

"From me?" Macy asks him even more confused than ever.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I want to get to know you. You intrigue me."

"And you make me want to hurl with that line. Seriously Evan what's up?"

"I'm serious. I want a date."

"Right. And I want back stage tickets to All-American Rejects but we all can't have what we want." Macy turns around and starts walking away. Evan looks around panicky and spots Nick gesturing him for help. Nick just points at her insisting he tries harder.

"What if I can get those tickets?" Evan says.

"What?" Macy says shocked.

"If I can get those tickets. You go on a date with me before the concert."

"Evan. The concert is tomorrow night. There is _no way_ you can get back stage tickets." Macy said being reasonable.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"I don't know Evan."

"MACY MISA I LIKE YOU SO PLEASE GO ON A DATE WITH ME TO WATCH ALL-AMERICAN REJECTS! DON'T REJECT ME HERE!" He shouts out but Macy cuts him off by putting her hands on top of his mouth and tugs him to her level.

"Okay. I'll go. _Only _if you get the tickets." She laughs then walks away.

"Tomorrow night! I'm picking you up at 5!" He points out to her and she just laughs at her antics.

"I'll need two back stage tickets to All-American Rejects concert tomorrow night." Evan tells Nick.

"Already done. I'll drop it off after school in front of the pool." Nick says putting his blackberry away.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Evan leans back against the wall.

"Positive. Now go act all charming and make her fall for you."

"I don't know man. It seems so low."

"How much more do you want?" Nick says leaning against the pillar and Evan smiles at him shadily.

"You see my car needs a new paint job. Some idiot scratched it…badly. So maybe….250." Nick raises an eyebrow at him.

"Deal." Nick extended his hands and Evan shook it.

"Nice doing business with you Mr. Lucas." He says smiling.

"Likewise Mr. Summers. And remember we don't know each other."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Did I hear correctly but are you dating Evan Summers?" Stella asks Macy as they were walking towards her car.

"Maybe. He just needs to get tickets for tomorrow's concert then we will be _going _on a date not dating." Stella squealed giving Macy a wide grin.

"Oh my God! I got the perfect outfit for you! PERFECT! I can just see him drooling over you!" Stella ranted on.

"STELLA!" Macy shouted snapping Stella out of her rant. "Nothing is for sure yet. He still hasn't got those tickets—"

"MACY!" The two girls turned around to see a damped dressed boy.

"Evan?"

"Here" He hands her two tickets.

"How did you?" She asks him completely shocked.

"Doesn't matter but what does it that you owe me a date." He says smirking.

"Fine." She says in defeat and Stella shrieked behind her.

"5. Don't be late." Macy says.

"Perfect." He then walks away and Stella comes up from behind and jumps on Macy.

"MALL!"

"Are we going to stake out their date?" Joe asks behind a tree.

"What? No. That's just…no Joe!" Nick says looking at his brother.

"Then how do we know how well it goes?" Joe asks.

"Good question. Maybe we will stake out their dates. But we have to be _very_ subtle! And I mean _my style_ subtle not yours."

"Come on!" Joe says groaning in disappointment.

**AN: Chapter 4 is up :] obviously. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please do review. Thank you x**


	5. Chapter 5: crossing enemy lines

**Chapter 4: Crossing Enemy Lines**

The two waited in the car in front of the stadium for Macy and Evan to come out after the concert. Nick tapped his steering wheel impatiently.

"Dude, I need the bathroom and I am starving!" Joe said.

"We just ate an hour ago! Also, that's what you get for drinking that massive drink." Nick argued.

"I'm sorry for being thirsty! It's kind of human nature and so is peeing so I am out of here."

"Just don't get caught Joe!" Nick shouted.

Nick shook his head as he watched his brother frantically run around for a bathroom without trying to get noticed. To Joe it was probably mission impossible for him. In the corner of his eye he saw two familiar faces, Macy and Evan. His arms were wrapped around her shoulder and they were laughing. He hugged her for a moment, a long moment, and suddenly their faces were a breath away from each other. She smiled a sweet smile for him and slowly closes the spaces. _Honk_. The two were frightened by the abrupt honking sound and broke apart. They laugh and before going separate ways she takes him by him by the hand and kisses his cheek. As Evan watched Macy walking away, Nick saw Evan smiling like a child with his fingers slowly touching his cheek where Macy kissed.

"Dude, why did you honk the horn? What happened to subtle?" Joe asked.

"I—I slipped, was an accident." Nick stuttered.

"Whatever can we just go now?"

The next few weeks seemed to have suffocated Nick, his plan was executing perfectly, she was falling for him and he knew, he knew what love looked like. He'd like to believe the only reason he feels like his heart is plummeting to his stomach is because he feels guilty. That's it _guilty_.

"You know a picture would last longer." Stella intervened.

"What are you on about?" Nick asked.

"You've been staring at Macy and Evan shamelessly for the past 10 minutes. People might end up thinking that you are jealou—"

"I am **not **jealous!" Nick interjected.

"Alright you're not, seriously Nick calm down."

"Where's Joe?"

"Detention."

"Typical. Where's Kevin?"

"Cheer meet."

"Weird. I'm going to the library."

"Nick! Don't just leave me here!"

Just like as if Nick did not even acknowledge Stella's plead he ran off quicker than expected and left Stella alone. Macy came up and sat herself next to Stella who was relieved that her best friend came through unlike the boys.

"Thank God you came Mace, I would've been alone."

"Where are the guys?"

"Detention, Cheer meet and library." Stella recited.

"Well it's not a brain teaser who to relate which to which." Macy said jokingly.

"So how are you and Evan?" Stella asked

"We're good, very good." Macy said smiling.

"Good." Stella said mirroring Macy's smile.

The bell rang and cued everyone to leave for their classes. Macy had a free period so she decided to go to the art room to finish off a project. However when she entered the art room, instead of seeing an empty room, the classroom was occupied by Nick playing the guitar.

"Nick? What are you doing here? Stella said you were in the library." Macy asked.

"I lied. Needed to clear my head." Nick said strumming his guitar.

"Stress getting to your head?" Macy said sitting herself down next to him.

"Sure…stress."

"Are you okay Nick?" Macy asked.

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"Good. Want to help me on my project?" Macy asked.

"I'm can't draw to save my life Mace."

"Trust me Nick, there will be no painting involved."

After 15 minutes Macy came around with a massive blank canvas with filled small balloons in the corners, a basket filled with equipments you see laying around in your everyday life and probably gallons of paint. Also both Macy and Nick were wearing large shirts that came down to their knees.

"Macy what is all of this?"

"Nick, you are going to help me make abstract. There are darts to burst these balloons, random object to make different patterns, air brushes and normal brushes to make that _splat_ effect." Macy said cheerfully.

She handed him a fairly large brush and points her head towards the paint can. Nick slowly walks over and dips the brush in and stands back. In one swift movement he creates a splat on bleached white canvas and he felt damn good about it. He felt free, being able to experiment with so many different objects to create different patterns was exhilarating.

Sooner or later, one thing lead to another and Macy and Nick ended up having a paint fight. Nick had never laughed as much as he did that day and he was enjoying himself beyond belief. Macy grabs his hand and he swears he felt a spark but would like to believe she just accidently electrocuted him. She dipped his whole hand into paint and plasters it on the canvas.

"There we go, now you are part of my art work. Want to do one more thing for me?"

"Sure."

"Play your guitar over there."

Macy pointed to the stool in front of the large window. Nick looked at her like as if she has lost her mind. She pushed him towards the stool and sat him down before giving him his guitar, ordering him to play. He asked her what but she just shrugged and made her back to the canvas. He does as what he was told and the room was engulfed in a silence. But it wasn't awkward at all, it calm and relaxing. It was weird, Nick never felt so close to Macy as he did at that moment.

"Done." Macy said.

"Done with what?"

"Come and look."

Nick walked over and saw that Macy was sketching him play the guitar. It was imprinted in the mess that him and Macy created but she managed to make on piece of it look breath taking. He couldn't believe she was able to paint him as someone that looks at such ease.

"I was planning of painting different people doing stuff they love all over the canvas filling it. It's like a reminder that life may be messy but when you find something or someone you love, it becomes clear and the only thing you see. You haven't take your eyes off of the sketch of you have you?" Macy explained.

"No, it's just so…amazing Mace."

"Thank you. Now help me clean." Macy said dragging Nick.

"By the way Mace, thank you."

"For what?" Macy asked confused.

"Just because."

"Well then…you're welcome?"

Yeah, _guilt_ that is what he felt before. But now being with her he doesn't and he thinks he may be because she is happy and it is probably Evan that is making her happy so that means he is making her happy in a very messed up roundabout way.

"Macy?" a voice came in.

"Evan!" She said cheerfully.

Suddenly her mood changed almost instantaneously when Evan came in. She was vibrant and radiating with happiness it almost blinded Nick. He felt it again, that plummeting feeling of his heart…yeah that's right, _guilt_.

**AN: Sorry for the late update. But i have updated :) and i hope you have enjoyed. You know the drill, read, enjoy and review :D. til next time!**


	6. Exposed

**Chapter 6**

"Now for what you have all been waiting for. Your new Student Council President is…"

When the principal opened the envelope and was reading the piece of paper everybody was on the edge of their seats. Nick and Macy leaned forward so far that if they leaned anymore they would've face planted onto the ground. In the corner of Nick's eye he saw Macy smiling at him wishing him good luck. Unwillingly his heart skipped a beat.

"Well, let's put our hands together for this year's Student Council President, Macy Misa."

The crowd went insane. They gave her a standing ovation even Nick did. Oddly enough Nick wasn't a bit sad from losing because watching her smile it was hard to. They all loved her. He walked up and gave Macy a hug before congratulating her. She stopped him before he got off the stage and grabbed his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Nick Lucas!" She shouted putting his hand up in the air.

Just like that the crowd roared louder than ever. For some reason Nick felt like he didn't want to let go of her hand, he wanted his hand to melt into hers and stay like that.

After the ceremony the two were greeted by their friends. Macy screamed in joy before jumping into Evans arms who twirled her around. Nick almost forgot they were together and that plummeting feeling of his heart, it was ten times worst today. His brothers and Stella gave him a comforting hand after congratulating Macy.

"You both did a good job." Stella said.

"Thanks." Nick and Macy said

Nick walked out of the building and leaned against the wall. He needed a breather, it was like he was being suffocated in there. He ran his hands through his hair and lets out a heavy sigh.

"Lucas."

"Hey Evan. What do you want?" Nick asked.

"Here"

Evan extended his hand and handed Nick money. Nick looked at him confused as to why he was giving him money. He took the money and counted it. It was the exact amount of money that Nick paid Evan to date Macy.

"What's this for?" Nick asked.

"I want to give it back. I don't need it anymore." Evan said while Nick looked at him skeptically

"You've fallen for her, haven't you?" Nick asked.

"More or less. It just wouldn't feel right."

"Are you going to continue on dating her?"

"I don't see any reason why not."

"I've got one."

"What's that?"

"You two don't…mesh well." Nick said

"Mesh well? We mesh perfectly fine. Why do you care anyways?" Evan said with a tint of annoyance.

"Because, she's my friend and I don't want to see her get hurt." Nick said causing Evan to laugh

"Ha! Bullshit Nick, you were the one who paid me to date her!"

"You were the one who accepted the offer!" Nick retorted

"That still makes you equally at fault."

"Then you should stop dating her." Nick said.

"Why?" Evan shouted.

"_Because I don't want her with you!_" Nick shouted followed by a moment of silent.

"You...like Macy don't you?" Evan asked.

"What? I never said that." Nick replied frantically.

"But you d-"

"_NICK_!"

The two heard an unbelievably loud shout coming down the hall. They turned around to see an enraged Stella storming down the hallway followed by a guilt ridden Joe. Stella stood right in front of him, glaring at him with pure disgust and hatred. It sent shivers down Nick's spine and made him feel insignificant.

"Joe told you me you paid Evan to make Macy fall in love." Stella said coldly.

"JOE!" Nick shouted.

"It was an accident it slipped and she wouldn't let it go." Joe said.

"Well, is it true?" Stella asked.

"Yes."

_Slap_. At the sheer sound of the painful slap everyone gasped in surprise. Nick, in reflex, immediately put his hand on his red stained cheek where Stella slapped him. They all looked at her and she was on the verge of tears. She started shouting incoherent words to all of them and bawling her eyes out. Joe tried to calm her down but she just shoved Joe away. She looked straight into Nick's eyes before saying,

"You are a sick ass hole Nick. You better set things straight before _I_ have to intervene."

Stella walked away leaving the group of boys standing there feeling the guilt rot their minds, Nick especially. They did not know what was going to happen next or what they were going to do next, all they know is that whatever they will do, Macy will get hurt.

"We're screwed." Nick said

**AN: Chapter 6 y'all :) hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the late updates. You know the routine read it, enjoy it and review it :P take care! **


End file.
